indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of aliases and nicknames of Indiana Jones
Indiana Jones had earned, used, or been given a variety of names, nicknames, and aliases throughout his adventures. This list of aliases and nicknames sums up the various monikers held by Indiana Jones. *Actual name: Henry Walton Jones, Junior - Given by his parents, Henry Jones, Sr. and Anna Jones Nicknames *'Junior' - Used by his father, even in Indy's adulthood. After discovering that he had a son in 1957, Indiana Jones jokingly referred to Henry Jones III as Junior. *'Indiana' - Taken from the name of his childhood dog, Indiana, often shortened to Indy. Used professionally rather than his actual name. *'Stubborn West Wind' (as translated from Tiwa) - Given by the Pueblo native Jay as a sign of his friendship with Jones.Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango *'Mungo Kidogo' (meaning "Little God" in Swahili) - Given by Askari soldiers after a battle in German East Africa in which Indy was shot in the chest but resumed fighting seemingly without injury. Remy Baudouin butchered the nickname, calling Indy "Mango-Gorgonzola".Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life *'Jonesy' - Used by Paul Robeson,Winds of Change Sidney BechetYoung Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues and George McHale.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *'Captain Dynamite, Scourge of the Kaiser' - Given by Albert Schweitzer in January 1917''Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life'' *''Captain'' Errand Boy - Used by Indiana Jones to assert his authority over Sixtus of Bourbon-Parma when the prince, a lieutenant, said that he had taken Jones for an errand boy. Aliases *'Henri Defense' - Created by Indiana Jones when enlisting in the Belgian army, this name served as Indy's official name for his roles in the Belgian military, and later in French and American intelligence, during World War I. It was chosen from "Henry" (his real first name) and "Defense" taken from a sign in the Belgian recruiting office "Defense de fumer" (No smoking).Love's Sweet Song *'Lieutenant Pierre Blanc' - Alias used by Indiana Jones after he was captured during the Battle of the Somme. His friend Emile had stolen the uniforms of two dead French soldiers, and Blanc was the man Jones' uniform came from."Germany, Mid-August 1916" *'Fritz Diefenbaker' - Cover for Jones in his mission to contact Anthony Fokker in Germany''Attack of the Hawkmen'' *'Captain Duval' - Alias assigned to Indiana Jones while working for French intelligence, as a member of the French Foreign Legion in Morocco in 1917.Tales of Innocence *'Amadeus Shooblegrueber' - Alias assigned to Indiana Jones while working for French intelligence in Prague."Prague, August 1917" *'Nils Anderson' - Cover used by Indiana Jones while in Istanbul in 1918 for French intelligence. Nils Anderson was a Swedish reporter for the Balkan News Agency.Masks of Evil *'Smith' - Cover name briefly provided by Snark to shelter Jones from the Japanese Imperial Army aboard the Kamikaze Maru.Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx *'John Smith' - Name Jones gave to the soldiers who captured and imprisoned him in the army's camp below the Devil's Cradle in 1936."The Devil's Cradle" *'Lord Clarence MacDonald' - Improvised by Indiana Jones while attempting to infiltrate Castle Brunwald with Elsa Schneider (as his lovely assistant) in 1938. Pretending to be a Scottish lord did not work on the Butler.Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *'Heinrich Widerstand' - Jones used this name when purchasing Zeppelin tickets from Berlin to Athens in 1938. Nazi authorities listed this name as a possible alias when making "wanted" pamphlets while attempting to arrest Jones and his father (who used the alias J. Schotte on their flight coupons for D-138). The "wanted" paper also listed Defense and Shooblegrueber as aliases.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones *'Hank' - Jones pretended to be an aviator and fiancé to Bert Brodowski in a ruse to get past some US Army soldiers guarding Brodowski's biplane in Palmar Sur, Costa Rica in the summer of 1941. The ruse nearly worked with the couple pretending to break up and head off to separate planes, until the pilot of the plane that Jones was attempting to enter showed up.Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer Notes and references Aliases and Nicknames